Old Man Logan: The Night The Heroes Fell
by InsanityExposed
Summary: A short summary of the beginning of the super hero holocaust that occurred in the Old Man Logan Storyline
1. Chapter 1: The X-Men

The Night The Heroes Fell: Chapter 1, The X Men.

This day, like many others, was a slow one. Monitor duty for Wolverine began bright and early at 6:00 AM. He was stuck babysitting Jubilee today, but Logan didn't care, over their years as X-Men, Logan had formed a surrogate father relationship with the young girl. So they spent most of the day watching screens of live feeds from around the world, Logan occasionally dozing off, while Jubes toyed away at a game on her phone. They kept this up throughout the day and into the late hours of the night. At around 11:45 PM, Logan got up to go grab himself another cold one, he told Jubilee to keep her eyes on the screen, and that our enemies strike when we least expect it. Jubilee giggled at Logan, viewing his paranoia as a if it were a funny joke. "We are the X-Men, Logan if someone were to take us out they'd have done it a long time ago." She says as Logan leaves the room. Halfway through his beer every single monitor in the room goes code red, they were receiving signals from every single man, woman, or child that had this encrypted communication line. Logan stood up to warn the rest of the X-Men, telling Jubilee to stay put until he returned for her. As he entered the living room of the X-Mansion no one was to be found, he screamed out as loud as he could hoping for one of his teammates to answer. Suddenly in a burst of power and force, some of the most dangerous foes the X-Men had faced over the years blew their way in through the front door of the mansion. As this happened the children started to file out of their rooms, as Logan screamed at the top of his lungs at them to go to the danger room, "you'll be safe in there just go into lockdown as soon as you're all in." Logan turns with a fury towards the evil doers, and shoots the blades out from his enclosed fist, "Snikt." That sound echoed throughout Logans mind as he tore through villain after villain. Jubilee entered the room to see Logan digging his claws into the chest of Rogue as he batted her gloveless hand away when she grabbed for him. Piotr Rasputin, Colossus, went in to his full armor mode and grabbed Katherine Pryde, The Shadow Cat, placing her aside and begging her to please get out of this place, trying to calm her by saying "Please Katya, I will come for you as soon as this ends, just go and protect yourself." As Colossus turns around he sees the white wings of an angel dart towards the suddenly feral Wolverine. Logan grabbed at the flying figure and sliced directly through his left wing. Warren Worthington crashed against the hard marble floor of the mansion, as Logan shot his claws right through the back of his head. Cyclops, being the most skilled tactician started ordering the X-Men into battling positions but Logan, when not holding back is a force to be reckoned with. He sliced through the belly of Storm and with lighting quick precision stabbed into the eyes of Cyclops, causing his optic beams to release in all different directions, vaporizing Henry McCoy almost instantly. A sudden chill rushed over Logan as he felt he could no longer move, Bobby Drake, the Ice-Man had frozen Logan where he stood, but in The Eyes of the Wolverine he did not see his long time friends, and teammates, he saw the cold based villain the Blizzard slowly moving towards him with a slew of others behind him. Logan mustered all of his animalistic rage and shot directly out of his icy enclosure and shattered the solid iced form of Bobby Drake. Turning to the rest of the group, the Wolverine snarled loudly and dove directly into them. At once Wolverine punctured the chest of Psylocke, and spun directly into the heart of Polaris, the daughter of Magneto did not even know what happened as she went crashing to ground with hot red blood pouring from her breast. Colossus, Night-Crawler, Gambit, and Havok were the only ones left standing. Havok let out the most powerful blast he could from his chest leaving him utterly drained, this blast sent Logan flying through 2 walls of the eccentric home. As he hit the metal coating that housed the X-Men's training facility, the danger room. Night-Crawler teleported forward to see if Logan had survived, but Logan smelled him coming from a mile away. The mutant Logan would always jokingly refer to as "Elf" was impaled entirely through Wolverines fist, The vicious Wolverine tore Kurt right in half, throwing his severed corpse to the side. Gambit started launching his cards at Wolverine, to no avail. Every time a card would strike the mutant, the piece of flesh it took off would immediately regenerate, Logans healing factor was working in overtime while in the fight or die mindset. "Mon amie, you've never been able to keep up with Gambi-." Before Remi could even finish his snarky comment his head came clean off, and Logan was standing face to face with the most powerful of the X-Men. Piotr had loved Wolverine, they were both recruited to join the X-Men together and had spent many a day with one and other. Logan had shown Piotr how to live an American lifestyle, trained him every day, and fought alongside him in his toughest battles. He would take no pleasure in defeating Wolverine, but he had to be subdued for what he had just done. As Wolverine lunged forward, aiming for (in his mind) the Abomination, he was deflected away, landing right back into the pile of blood soaked, lifeless bodies that laid in their wake. Tears poured out of Jubilees eyes as she witnessed her closest friend, and mentor slaughter the adopted family she had grown to love. She watched as Colossus batted Wolverine to the side, hoping Piotr wouldn't hold back as the other X-Men had, hoping that he would end this and save them all. Sadly enough that was not the case, Colossus fought valiantly, using every bit of Logans training against him, but in the end the master bested his student, stabbing his way through Colossus's metal plating. In a case of irony so vile only the most dreadful people would find it as comedic, the mighty Colossus could only have his organic form punctured by one thing on the face of the earth...adamantium, the very metal that coated Wolverines skeleton, and more importantly his razor sharp claws. As the most powerful of the X-Men fell to his knees reverting back to his flesh form and he bled out from his abdomen, he pleaded with Logan to stop this massacre. "Please Tovarich, we are your friends, your family...we are the X-Men." Logan didn't hear a single word come from the abominations mouth as he tore into the kneeling villain, all he could hear was his own heartbeat pouring into his ears. Laying prone, Havok tried to pretend as if he was dead, but Wolverines senses were not an easy thing to fool. He shot his claws downward through the spine of the eldest Summers brother, tearing into his back and separating his top half from the bottom. Now the only ones who stood against Wolverine were the ones he was the absolute closest to. Kitty Pryde had seen her lover fall at the hands of her mentor with absolute horror. She had been in her "ghost" form since this attack started, hoping that she would not have to intervene. She loved Logan, much like Jubilee, Logan had taken Kitty under his wing and was a very influential part of her life, not only as an X-Man, but as a woman. After seeing this chaos and bloodshed Kitty could not comprehend why Logan would do this...if there was one thing that Wolverine cared for it was his X-Men teammates. He had laid his life on the line for them on many occasions, so what happened here never even occurred to her as a possibility until now. Kitty watched as if this was happening in slow motion, Jubilee sprang down from the balcony from where she had watched this butchering occur, and began to fight for her life against someone she viewed as her father. Kitty watched as the younger girl fought hard against Logan, using each one of his moves against him, and countering each wild blow he threw in her direction. Kitty's heart sank, she felt something she hadn't in a long time...fear. She couldn't just stand by any longer, she phased her arm completely through Logans leg, hoping it would subdue him, but she had failed to realize that adamantium, was stronger than any flesh and bone. As she went solid she immediately regretted her decision, Logans leg was already healing as soon as she had phased in to him. His adamantium bone went all the way through her arm, leaving her in immense pain un-able to react as Wolverine darted his hand downward and shot his claws through the top of her skull. Jubilee seeing the window that Kitty had provided her shot her "fireworks" as Logan had once lovingly called them, into his face. He was not even phased, as soon as Kitty had perished he was right back to slashing and hacking away at Jubilee as she tried her hardest to avoid the wild attacks, but eventually as she leapt over one of his swings she came down favoring her right ankle, which had began flooding out blood onto the floor. Wolverine had caught her Achilles' tendon, disabling her from moving any further. At least Wolverine had finally cornered Bullseye, the last of the villains to keep fighting, and the only one left breathing. As wolverine plunged his claws into his belly, he heard Jubilees voice quietly fading, saying "Logan please stop, we love you, please." He blinked once and he saw the tragedy that had just occurred. He saw the facade of the villains fade away, into the corpses of his long time allies. Wolverine was appalled at what he had just done. As he sat there in his grief a cloud of smoke began to fill the room, "AHA" a voiced announced from behind the smoke, "IT IS I, MYSTERIO, MASTER OF ILLUSION WHO CAUSED YOU TO COMMIT THIS TRAVESTY." Mysterio stepped out from the smoke and laughed at Logan's pain and sorrow from under the helmet, Spider-Man had always referred to as a "fishbowl." Logan could feel the grin on the face of Mysterio, after years of being clowned and utterly embarrassed by the likes of Spider-Man, and Daredevil, he in just one battle, had taken out the entire X-Men team. "You thought yourself powerful enough to defeat all these powered individuals?" Mysterio scoffed, "Your team held back because of their fear to harm you, anyone else wouldn't." Logan completely broken sat there in shock, he had taken the life of every last person he cared about. He couldn't even bring himself to move. "I would usually not leave any loose ends to muck up our plan tonight, but you're done Wolverine, and even if you aren't I doubt any of the other heroes would accept your help after what has just occurred." Still silent Wolverine just looked at the Jubilees lifeless body on the floor in front of him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be on my way." Mysterio fades back into the smoke and soon it all dissipates. Wolverine stood up, and without a word began walking into the forest surrounding the mansion. He walked all night, seeing the explosions and hearing cries from within the city, he didn't care, he was broken. Logan stumbled upon a train track and just laid down, placing his head perfectly to be severed by the next oncoming train. He knew it wouldn't kill him, but maybe it would hurt him bad enough to where he could forget this all, hurt him to the point where he could let go of what just happened, hurt him so much that the Wolverine...would die.

(Notes: I didn't include Charles Xavier in this story due to him not being mentioned or even featured in the comic continuity of Old Man Logan itself, I'm assuming that this event took place sometime in the timeline where Xavier was either no longer with the X-Men or had passed away.)


	2. Chapter 2: The Amazing Spider-Man

The Night The Heroes Fell: Chapter 2, Spider-Man

Peter Parker lifts open the small window leading to the bedroom of his apartment, slipping in and breathing a sigh of relief as he sees her beautiful red hair strewn across her pillow. He puts both feet on the ground careful not to wake his sleeping wife, and tip toes his way to the bathroom to take a shower. While letting the water pour over him, Peter recaps his day out as "The Amazing Spider-Man". He spent most of the day scouring the city for crime, but today although eventful, was a slow day for New York City. He only came across 2 muggings, and a bank robbery, all committed by lowlife thugs with no extraordinary abilities. Otherwise everything was quiet today...a little bit too quiet. Peter got out of the shower, placed his costume in the wash, and lied down next to his wife for a good nights rest. Just as Peter closes his eyes, ready to embrace the sweet release of sleep. "BOOM." A huge explosion leveled apartment buildings a few blocks away. Peters eyes shot open and he leapt upwards, and in the blink of an eye he was dressed head to toe in his Spider-Man costume, even though it had not gotten a chance to dry, but a damp costume was only a minor concern at the moment. He hugged Mary Jane tightly, and whispered to her assuring he would be back. "I am Spider-Man after all." He proudly proclaims. Mary Jane not even bothering to open her eyes says in a sleepy slur "Go getem tigerrrr." Peter cracks a wide smile and zips out of the window and into the dark night sky. He looks around for the source of the explosion and over the horizon he sees it...the S.H.I.E.L.D. Heli-Carrier plummeting towards New York City. "Aw come on." Says Peter as he secures his web line to a near by building and throws himself into the sky. When Spidey reaches the crash site he sees something he never expected, some of the most powerful villains that had ever plagued this universe. The Enchantress, Loki, Magneto, as well as a plethora of his own rogues gallery littered the sky's as they descended upon Times Square. Knowing this was no battle he could win on his own, Pete raced off to find help in the form of other heroes who would protect New York at all costs. Arriving at what remains of the Baxter Building, Peter hopelessly digs through piles of rubble looking for any sign of the Fantastic Four. He breathes a sigh of relief whenever his search turns up empty, he knew they would've been able to escape he just had to make sure. Next he heads to Avengers Mansion, but they were not so lucky. As he enters the crumpled front gate, he can already see the bodies from here. Carol Danvers, Ms. Marvel, was strung from atop the mansions front door, her stomach torn open with her entrails falling out. The horror hit Peter even deeper when he entered the mansion. He walked in to discover Sabertooth, the long time X-Men villain feasting on what remained of the Avengers long time butler, Jarvis. As soon as Sabertooth smelled Peter he lunged in his direction, but the attack was easily dodged and countered into a spinning kick that sent the mutant crashing through the dry wall. It's not often Spider-Man faces a foe he can cut loose against, but after what Sabertooth had done it was worth it. He launched an absolute barrage of lightning quick kicks and punches landing every single one and immobilizing Sabertooth. As the monster laid on the ground, Peter made sure to web him down in such a way that he would not be rising any time soon. In comes Scott Lang, the Ant-Man, "Spider-Man? Man I'm so glad to see you, we've got to get out of here they've killed everyone." He says in almost a calm tone. Spider-Man doesn't even waste his time using one of his quips, he knew that this situation was life or death and his spider sense was a scorching fire in the back of his mind. He leapt over "Scott Lang" and swept his legs out from under him. When he hit the floor his skin immediately went from the bright Caucasian of Scott Lang to the Dark Blue of Mystique. She threw herself up from the ground and began engaging in an absolute fury of hand to hand combat with the wall crawler. Spider-Man could hardly think before his next move as their bodies were moving so fast in this battle, eventually Peter shot up to the ceiling and webbed Mystiques entire face, as the darkness closed in around her eyes she angrily swung and lunged out in pure hatred hoping to strike the wall crawler. Seeing each one of these attacks now in slow motion, he webbed her arms and legs, placing her next to Sabertooth on the carpeted floor. Now knowing that there were villains still here, Pete stuck to the ceiling, crawling from room to room to see if any Avengers had even survived. He came across the bodies of the actual Scott Lang, Tigra, and Falcon lay strewn across the Avengers meeting room down stairs. The headless corpse of Scott Lang was sitting neatly in a chair with a cup of coffee in front of him. Tigra was thrown through all of the monitors that lined the front of the room, and Falcon, with wings irreparably torn apart, was atop the tables center, with his heart completely torn from his chest. Spider-Man felt a wave of sickness come over him. He lifted his mask so he could vomit onto the blood stained floor. "H-How could they do this?" He thought to himself loudly as if to drown out the blaring of his Spider-Sense echoing through his mind. He returned to the defeated villains for answers, and he got none. They just laughed upon his attempts to intimidate them into submission. "You may have defeated us Spider-Man, but you have no idea what is coming." Mystique stated as she smiled a wide, despicable grin. Peter turned away in disgust and swung out of that building as quick as he could, and up into the bright lights of the NYC sky line. He headed back to Times Square hoping to not see any more horrors that this night may bring. He landed upon a roof overlooking the city wide chaos, he needed to catch his breath and regroup but he could no longer stand idly by as citizens and heroes alike were being slaughtered. Peter looked backwards, deep into his mind and saw the face of his Uncle Ben, and the words that came out of his mouth were easily identifiable, he'd been telling himself the same sentence for years on end now, he followed its code every single day. "With great power, comes great responsibility." Peter mouthed it as he heard his uncles voice say it in his head. It was Peters responsibility to not allow any more innocents to be harmed, Spider-Man must once again save the day. He scoured the streets taking out thugs and low level villains alike, until he happened upon what seemed to be his allies attempting to hold their ground. Daredevil, She-Hulk, and Moon Knight stood fighting as hard as they possibly could against the invading forces of not only super villains, but Hydra and A.I.M. Soldiers as well. Spider-Man joined them in their crusade, only able to utter a few words in between punches. "What is going on!?" Parker yelled out. "I have absolutely no clue Web Head, we've been fighting bad guys and saving innocents for over 2 hours, where are the Avengers!?". "They're dead." Spider-Man responded, "At least Ms. Marvel, Ant Man, Tigra, and Falcon are dead, the rest are unaccounted for." With that sentence Peter hears a familiar cackle from the sky as well as the hum from his glider. "OSBORN!" With a sense of urgency Peter leaps upwards using his webs to grapple to the glider. As he climbed up, he stood face to face with Norman Osborn, his greatest enemy. In the split seconds that followed so many memories flashed before his eyes. He saw Gwen, he saw Harry, he saw Aunt May, Uncle Ben, and finally he saw Mary Jane. The absolute love of his life fueled Spider-Mans passion to win this battle, if not for himself, then for MJ. He threw punch after punch all of them connecting upon the Goblins green chin, Osborn tumbled off and plummeted to the street below as Spidey swung himself to safety on a near by fire escape. From this fire escape he saw Moon Knight get completely fried by Electro, as well as Daredevil being turned to mush by the Enchantress, and Punisher being torn in half by Kraven the Hunter. She-Hulk sent Kraven through a building, and tossed Electro's body into Enchantress. She jumped as far as she could away and disappeared into the New York Skyline. Jen was smart, she knew even She-Hulk couldn't win this battle so she fled, and Spider-Man did the same. Arriving back at his apartment he slid up through the window and onto the wooden floor. A brief sigh of relief over came him, until he noticed the beautiful red hair that once lay upon her pillow was gone. "MARY JANE!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. "I should've never left her alone even for a second.", he thought to himself. As Spider-Man threw himself back into the city in search of his wife, everything else began crumbling apart.


End file.
